Rules
OOC Rules * Be Respectful. The point of this server first and foremost is to have fun. Do not engage in personal attacks or inflammatory behavior. If you have an issue with another player, please bring it to the attention of one of the moderators and we will find a way to resolve the matter. * Listen to Staff. All decisions made are final, and if a staff member is telling you to stop or drop a topic - whatever it may be - it is for good reason. We recommend you heed this, as we are just trying to foster a positive community. * Slurs. Racist, ethnic, sexist or homophobic slurs as well as any other hate speech of any kind will not be tolerated. Such behavior or conduct will result in a ban from the server. * No Plagiarism. This is simply illegal, so don't do it unless you would like to be banned. * No Canons. This means no characters from the original series can be played, used, or made here. We are an original character only RP so stick to that please. * Flaming. New folks are bound to join, please be welcoming to them. Do not bash or flame them for not knowing something. If you are found to be doing so, you will be dealt with accordingly based on the severity of what you have done. Refrain from flaming anyone in fact, this falls back on the first rule of respectfulness. * Community-Minded. This is a community, and you should be thinking how to better progress the story, and your characters. How to best interact with people in and out of character. Being welcoming will get you the best results. * Activity. Every two months we will purge the ranks, this means we will hold an activity check in which you will be required to post which characters you would like to keep and which you would like to drop. Dropping any characters will put you on a character creation ban for a month. There is otherwise no real 'activity' requirement when it comes to posting. * We are a 2-1-2 rating. We'll allow swearing and violence, but no content above a PG-13 Rating. * No Multiples. This means don't login from multiple accounts on the same desktop - i.e downloaded Discord v. Browser Discord. Don't do it on multiple laptops. Just don't do it. We'll probably find out and it will gain you a permanent ban. IC Rules * Skipping Over Posts. If for example three people are partaking in an RP, each person must wait for the other two to post before doing so themselves. Skipping over people is considered rude, and unless someone agrees that it is okay they be skipped please do not do so. This falls in line with 'ignoring other RPers' and is poor RP etiquette. * Active RP. If a channel has an active RP going in it, unless you intend to join the interactions consider that area locked, until such a time comes that the RP has been abandoned. This means that there has not been a post in that area for a minimum of 2 hours. Players may pick up their RP in DMs if desired. * ABSOLUTELY NO NSFW CONTENT OF ANY KIND! * GM/PG/MG. Don't do these - godmodding, powergaming, or metagaming. * Established Universe. Users are expected to have a basic understanding of the Harry Potter universe, and to keep their characters broadly consistent with the established rules of that universe. When in doubt, feel free to ask a staff member! Character Creation * No Canons. This is stated above. But in case you missed it, here it is again. Absolutely no canons. * No Canon Families. That means you can't be 'Arabella Malfoy' Draco's long lost sister. All original last names, all original first names. If there is cross over (Potter is not an uncommon English last name) it may be allowed as long as the character is not related to the canons, and has no personality traits that are remotely the same that may hint at it. * Historical People. Refrain from historical figures. No Rasputin was not a wizard. Adolf Hitler is not a ghost. * The Year is 2005. The server’s timeline roughly following the calendar. This means that the events of the main series have ended, and Harry, Ron, Hermione, and the other main characters of the series have moved on from Hogwarts into their adult lives. As such this server is exclusively original characters. Keep this in mind as well when thinking of what year your character in, and their birthday. They will be a year behind if they are born on or after September 1st as well. * Character Slots. Upon joining you have 3 character slots, this means you can make three characters right from the start. Each month a new slot is added - however only if you have participated in 1-2 RPs in the previous month. * Face Claims. Should no repeat with our already existing list. Also, be reasonable. You can't be a twelve year old with a thirty year old face claim. If someone looks young enough we will allow it, otherwise use discretion when approaching this. Please use real people as well, no anime or cartoon/drawn face claims will be allowed. * House Choice. When making a student, you cannot choose the house that they will be in. Instead we recommend detailing out their personality, and history to the best of your ability and then posting in the 'sorting hat - ceremony' channel on the server, this should describe how your character feels and sees the entire ordeal. These three things combined will allow staff to sort your character into a house. This will give you reference as well as character development. Furthermore, your character does not have to like the house they are put in, and we will not change the house they have been placed in under any circumstances.